The Engaged Princess
by RinSess13
Summary: AU/Drabbles - The Earth's Princess, Buruma, is Furiza's fiancée. The cold overlord demands the Saiyajins watch for her security for a few weeks on Bejiita-sei. Of course, the dark prince is less then pleasured about it. But, he'll discover she is much more then she seems. Her powers may overcome his. Vegeta/Bulma - OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any character. Made by fan to fans. No money.

* * *

Drabble Fanfiction: The Engaged Princess

Pairing: Vegeta/Bulma (Bejiita/Buruma)

Rated: M (18+)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Classification: AU/Drabble fic/OOC/Lime/Lemon/PWP/Suspense

Warnings: Adult Themes/Violence/Eroticism/Nudity/Swearing/Heterose xuality/Hentai

Summary: AU/Drabbles - The Earth's Princess, Buruma, is Furiza's fiancée. The cold overlord demands the Saiyajins watch for her security for a few weeks on Bejiita-sei. Of course, the dark prince is less then pleasured about it. But, he'll discover she is much more then she seems. Her powers may overcome his. Vegeta/Bulma - OOC

* * *

Chapter One: About Saiyajins

Word Counts: 338 (This isn't a really drabble fic, I know. Sorry. It's more to short chapters. T_T).

A/N: I have to say, English isn't my first language and I have no beta, so any correction is welcome. I'll correct any mistake. I'm not demanding reviews to keep writing however. I have to train, don't I? ;D And my perv mind will help me. O.o The reason I write the names using a different spelling is that I have watched the episodes in Japanese with subtitles and I feel the translated names are too much wrong even that I don't speak anything in Japanese.

* * *

Bejiita snorted when he stood from a chair in a huge meeting room where he had passionately discussed strategies of the security's castle, new training's ways, but mainly war's strategies. He knew he was the most inteligent saiyajin alive, but who was kidding? Saiyajins were a warrior race. They don't think, they fight. There was no strategy. They invaded any planet which the Cold-Empire had wanted, they fought and killed everyone and got the payment. And one of the many differences between them and another soldiers was: saiyajins make no prisoners. This angered Furiza a lot and limited saiyajins' missions because the lizard lord worshiped have or sell many slaves. The payment was a little of gold or any gemstones, much food and supplies, but mainly technological stuffs, because the monkey warrior race didn't produce any kind of wealth, nourishment or technology. They live and die to fight.

The dark prince still could remember the smile carved on his soldiers' face in their last mission, when they found a little stronger and prideful specie which could provide a good and refreshing fight to the death to them. A pride and powerful people, which didn't accept any kind of agreement with Furiza, means total extermination, because he couldn't easily enslave or sell them. Good for the saiyajins. Even in the death's time, he could see a perverse happiness on a few saiyajin faces, but it was a rarity. Fear was the common countenance before death.

Now, he had been forced to return to Bejiita-sei, because Furiza doesn't accept 'no' as an answer and the saiyajins would have to babysitting an unknown female. The Furiza's mate to be. Of course, the ouji-sama wasn't happy anyway. He had lived all his life traveling between the cold-ruler's base/castle and the military service. Hell, he even hadn't lived more then few months on his native planet each time he had come to visit. The ordinary Bejiita-sei's population were a bunch of hicks for him.

Bejiita snarled in disgust again "Let's see this whore."

* * *

xD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any character. Made by fan to fans. No money.

* * *

Drabble Fanfiction: The Engaged Princess

Warnings: Adult Themes/Violence/Eroticism/Nudity/Swearing/Hentai

* * *

Chapter Two: About Earthlings

Word Counts: 218

A/N: English isn't my first language, so any correction is welcome. I love this couple although their relationship is a little unknown to me about how it really happened.

* * *

A small team of saiyajin soldiers were walking for an aisle.

"Wow! Imagine how disgusting a female lizard can be!" Radditsu spoke.

"A female?"

"Kakarotto, I told you Furiza's mate would come." Bejiita answered.

"Uh... Furiza is a male one?! He even doesn't smell like a male!"

"He smell like carrion." Nappa added.

"The lizard kind's scent is different. Probably this whore smells so bad as the male ones." The prince explained, already used to the naïve battle's fellow.

"Iee. She is not from a lizard race." The King interrupted, finding the group on the way "Furiza-sama told me she is from a different specie."

"Which one?" Bejiita asked. He hated his father for give to Furiza a respect he didn't deserve.

"He called it 'human'. She's from Earth. She's a Earthling."

"Earthling? Never heard." The prince snubbed.

"Furiza-sama said it's a planet far away from the Cold-empire. Never conquered. But, he said they are much more technologically advanced than us. Although there aren't strong warriors, they have strong mental powers as telekinesis and admirable intelligence."

"Tsc. It means they are weak and are good for nothing." Bejiita grumbled.

"How they look like?" Kakarotto was curious.

"I don't know, boy. I never saw them."

"To mate Furiza!? Like shit."

All they laughed.

"Probably. But watch your mouth, son."

* * *

Thanks Red4Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Made by fan to fans. No money.

* * *

Drabble Fanfiction: The Engaged Princess

Warnings: Adult Themes/Violence/Eroticism/Nudity/Swearing/Hentai

* * *

Chapter Three: Different Spacecraft

Word Counts: 453

A/N: English isn't my first language, so any correction is welcome. Oh! I really love the original Vegeta's voice. So hot and sexy! *¬* Although Mirai Trunks' voice is more virile. And Freeza's voice is so feminine and polite that it scares us. lol Very good.

* * *

The Earthling ship landed on the little conserved runway. That airstrip was rarely used by natives, since they have used the bay to land their pods. Even the king, who had a big mothership, was used to land on the bay because the craft's forceps. The saiyajins had seen the alien spaceship coming at a high speed, getting close to the runway and showing landing gears. They were surprised how that craft could stop so fast even though coming from such a high speed. While the ship was taxiing, Bejiita noted it was entirely of a silver color, almost as the same level of a mirror and reflected all the environment around. It, on space, would be invisible. _"Smart."_ The prince thought. Quite different from the colorful Furiza's ships. That giant craft had a weird format. It was pointed on the front and had a wild bottom. Perfectly aerodynamic. But there is no air resistance in the space. And the ship's exterior was impeccably clean. _"How was that possible after a long journey?"_

An access ramp opened from the back of the ship. The saiyajins approached to receive the guest. They heard a strange noise and saw a small army marching out of the ship. The saiyajins tensioned their bodies and prepared themselves to fight, but those aliens did nothing and just made a formation near the ship. Those men moved so perfectly equal that they seemed robots. The scouters were showing that those soldiers were extremely weak. They held guns on display in front of their own chests and they wore a unknown uniform that just a few smarter saiyajins recognized as camouflaged cloths. A red camouflage. _"How in the hell they know Bejiita-sei's lands were red?"_

After that, four males came. One was short, bald, wore a orange cloth and had marks on his forehead. Another one was taller, hairy, scarred on the face and wore the same clothes of the bald one. The next was tall, bald, wore dark green cloths and had three eyes. The last one seemed like a white doll. They walked quietly talking among themselves. The scouters were advising they were stronger than the others.

Next came a delicate female. She wore light yellow cloak and hood. Just her face was on display. She had a pale smooth skin and bright black eyes. Kakarotto seemed agitated since he saw her. She was holding a small handbag. Probably a maid or a lady in waiting. Then, shortly after her, came a huge green being. The saiyajins immediately acknowledged it was a namekuseijin. His right hand was up, supporting a small one. A white bejewelled little hand.

Then, Bejiita saw. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

* * *

Thanks xSapphirexRosesxFanx and Jessica.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Made by fan to fans. No money.

* * *

Drabble Fanfiction: The Engaged Princess

Warnings: Adult Themes/Violence/Eroticism/Nudity/Swearing/Hentai

* * *

Chapter Four: The Mysterious Princess

Word Counts: 280

A/N: Any correction is welcome. ;D I think, Bulma's original voice is a bit too sweet for her strong personality and Goku's voice is too much infantile to a grown up man. Still I recommend to everyone to watch DBZ with the original audio.

* * *

The Princess was wearing pure white cloak and hood. Like the lady in waiting, just her face was on display. But that female's clothes were luxurious with many small sparkling beads which seemed diamonds scattered throughout the silked tissue. Obviously that girl was the princess by her garments. She had a delicate pale heart shaped face, full pink lips, but what was most impressive on her, were her beautiful eyes. They were shiny, sweet, innocent, warm and had a maternal sign on them. Also, she was wearing an elegant nude makeup which highlighted her blue eyes very well without being vulgar. Bejiita noticed the Namekuseijin was supporting her left hand as if he was leading the princess. The dark warrior unpleasantly remembered that he already had seen a strange tradition in some planets where the royal family was protected and spoiled in place of they were the strongest fighters as it has happened in Bejiita-sei. Although her striking beauty, that girl looked naïve and unexperimented, very different of him that already had seen all horrors of the life. The maid waited the couple approaching and held the tall green being's left hand to be guided too. The female ones looked so fragile. Indeed, both women were pretty young. The Saiyajin prince noted Kakkaroto's tail was fully on exhibition, swaying seductively. It was bad. He knew very well what that had meant. But, as by intuition, his eyes widened for a second, when he realized that his own tail was flicking on his waist. The short warrior increased the effort to control it.

Then, the king came over to greet the princess. Bejiita advanced and almost stepped ahead of his father.

* * *

Thanks LS and Red4Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Made by fan to fans. No money.

* * *

Drabble Fanfiction: The Engaged Princess

Warnings: Adult Themes/Violence/Eroticism/Nudity/Swearing/Hentai

* * *

Chapter Five: Secrets

Word Counts: 218

A/N: I'm sorry by the very short chapters, but my brain is stuck. T_T Because this I had chosen to do a drabble fic. A drabble is supposed to have 100 words each chapter. But most people do it with 250 words more or less. Sometimes until 500 words. But it never come to long chapters. Sorry. U_U I'm trying update quickly, though.

* * *

If hadn't been for Buruma has received strong acting's training on Earth, she would show a great astonishment which the princess felt when she had seen the Saiyajins for the first time.

The young lady heard Pikkoro's voice on her mind _"Seems that our plan didn't run out as we had expected."_

_"No, it didn't."_ Buruma replied ashamed.

Chichi was stunned as well as her best friend. Both female were amazed as they thought Saiyajins were just so similar to humans.

Buruma continued the mental conversation _"I-I'm sorry Lord Pikkoro. I never saw a Saiyajin before. And I didn't bother because our plans were all going so well. __I didn't know... _It seems that they're from our same specie..."

_"How is it possible?"_ Chichi spoke.

_"Tsc... It doesn't matter now. They work to Furiza!"_

_"You know better, Lord Pikkoro. They are just slaves..."_ The princess said with pity.

_"Another 'slaves' like them helped Furiza destroy my planet. Who said they wouldn't do the same?"_

While the trio came out from the access' ramp of that giant ship, Chichi answered _"We are already analyzing their minds... They would, for sure."_

_"There are no reasons to not follow the plan here, Buruma."_

The women shrank mentally with the idea.

_"I-I'm sorry Pikkoro-san. Forgive me. I can't do that to them..."_

* * *

Thanks choco-moca and Red4Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any its character. I make no money with this fanfiction.

* * *

Drabble Fanfiction: The Engaged Princess

Warnings: Adult Themes/Violence/Eroticism/Nudity/Swearing/Hentai

* * *

Chapter Six: More Secrets

Word Counts: 472

A/N: I have read many V/B fics. I notice there are many plots similar to this: Earth have exploded, Bulma have been raped by many alien men, beaten, tortured etc, after it, she is sold or given to Vegeta as a slave. O.o

* * *

_"Tsc. Humans. So emotionals. Why such powers if you don't use them?"_

Buruma and Chichi were using their mental capacity to read and analyze the Saiyajins' minds and pass the informations to Pikkoro as they have been doing before. To do it they could easily use telepathy without touching, with anyone, but they have wanted assure the Namekuseijin warrior would receive all the necessary informations, case they needed it.

_"I really sorry, Lord Pikkoro. Moreover, they are useless for us. The prince, who is the strongest one, is weaker than you. They couldn't defeat Furiza."_ The princess reasoned.

_"Humph. So, they are nothing but a bunch of weaklings, huh."_ He muttered, proud of his own power _"Is it all their energy?"_

Chichi answered the question this time _"Hai, Pikkoro-sama. Like the Furiza's __other _soldiers, they don't know how to hide their ki either sense it, although they have the potential to easily learn ki's manipulation. In an eventual war, if they choose our side, we could teach them. But right now they are despising us for our lack of strength since they piously believe on those scouters' data."

The Namekuseijin grumbled.

The princess clarified _"Sure you could defeat them, Pikkoro-san, however, just one by one alone. You couldn't do it if all them combine their forces now. They would be too powerful. Besides, it would be good for us if they don't know your real capability for while. Case they choose defend Furiza's side, it would be a surprise factor."_

He nodded mentally.

The maid was scanning the Saiyajin's levels with her mind _"The prince Bejiita is the strongest. After him, the stronger one is the named Kakkaroto. Then, the king and his councillor Baadokku. Afterward that giant bald one called Nappa, and that one wearing a collar, Burorii, and his father. Then, the hairy one called Radditsu. And the others... Hum... Unfortunately, any of our Z warriors aren't a match for them. Not even for the weaker ones..."_

_"Huh. I'm going to order these useless back home."_

_"Hum... How picturesque. The king truly believes HE is the strongest one..." _Chichi added.

_"And you, Buruma? Could you kill them with your mental powers?"_

The Earthlings, mainly the humans, had great mental abilities as intelligence, telepathy, telekinesis and mind manipulation, while the Namekuseijins could read minds only through the touch. The tall green beings were concerned only on increase their ki's level, although they were a peaceful race and some of them were magician specialists. Coincidentally, the Terran royal family was composed by the strongest minds and the most intelligent humans of the planet. Actually, the princess was considered the strongest one, surpassing even her own father, the king.

The human female slowly looked all the present Saiyajins and after responded _"Yes, Lord Pikkoro. I could blast all their brains inside their skulls."_

* * *

Thanks Eevee.


End file.
